The Art of Divination
by DramioneShips
Summary: Paired as Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger must try to coexist in a world where they aren't sworn enemies anymore. *post Hogwarts war*


Hermione Granger traced a delicate finger down the spine of her worn book as she gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express speeding past a fogged forest at an unimaginable speed. It wasn't the first time she had read the tome settled comfortably in her lap and it would most likely not be the last. She never tired of the vast words and connotations the book provided. However, as she watched the greenery pass by in a blur, she couldn't help the excitement bursting through her to return to Hogwarts to finish her studies. She silently wished the train ride, which felt as if it were never-ending, would arrive to the castle already. Though it had been just a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort had finally been destroyed, and most of his fellow Death Eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban, the idea that young witches and wizards could learn about magic without the threat of impending war and hate, had made her feel remarkably elated. It had always been a dream of hers to finally view life as a normal witch and this year, she would make sure she would have fun with the newfound freedom.

But as the brunette witch deliberated with herself about how wonderfully bliss her final year at school would go, she heard the door to her compartment open, pulling her from her thoughts. Flickering her eyes from the window, Hermione found herself smiling widely while gazing up into the eyes of her two best friends. "Hi, guys!" she exclaimed excitedly while laying the book on her lap beside her before jumping up and launching herself into their open arms. She hadn't seen those familiar blue and green eyes all summer as her parents had insisted, she'd spend her summer vacation in France. Even though it was a beautiful place to vacation, it wasn't home, and she had greatly missed her friends.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron uttered with a wide grin.

His fiery red hair still hung shaggily over his forehead, but she noticed he had trimmed up the back, making him appear older than when she had seen him last and causing a soft smile to form upon her lips. They had discovered after the war, that despite the feelings they had acquired for one another, they didn't make the best lovers. However, she was happy they didn't ruin the friendship they had spent years building.

"Hey, Ron," she stated cheerfully before turning her attention to her raven-haired friend, Harry Potter, who gave her a warm smile. "Harry," she beamed while bringing him into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you both!"

They had kept in touch over the summer, sending a few letters back and forth by their owls. Hermione had learned that he had managed to become emancipated from his horrid Uncle and Aunt and moved in with the Weasley's at the Burrow. Molly Weasley had welcomed him with open arms, of course. After all, "the house had extra room" as she had once said.

However, a sudden thought crossed her mind and she quickly looked to Ron somberly. Losing his brother was hard on the redhead but he had managed to stay strong for his mother; something Hermione would forever be proud of. "Congratulations, by the way!" Harry declared enthusiastically, while playfully pushing the brunettes' shoulder.

"Congratulations? About what?" Ron inquired, completely oblivious, as they all took their usual seats across from one another while Hermione hummed to herself.

Rolling his eyes, Harry glanced at Ron and shook his head. "She was chosen for Head Girl... Didn't she tell you?" he questioned while looking to Hermione with furrowed brows as her cheeks flushed in anticipation; eager to explain what all the fuss was about.

"I didn't want to brag," Hermione muttered gently. She knew Ron had wanted to be Head Boy and she remembered how jealous he had been at Harry when he used to receive all the attention over the years. The last thing she wanted was to add a complication to their new and reclaimed friendship.

Ron hastily sat up with an expression of astonishment deep within his eyes. "Are you bloody kidding? _Congratulations_, 'Mione!" he beamed, as he moved to wrap his arms around her before pulling away and leaning back into his seat. "You deserve it, really," he added, before turning his face away to stare out the window, though Hermione didn't miss the slight tinge of pink that was climbing up his pale skin. They may have agreed on being friends, but it didn't stop the compliments and the flirting that they sometimes exchanged.

Standing up and straightening out the wrinkles in her dress robes, Hermione inhaled a deep breath before drawing her attention back to the chatting boys. "I'm going to get something from the trolley, do you boys want anything?"

They immediately stop talking and both reach into their pockets, pulling a couple galleons out, and handing it to her. After a long list, Hermione rolled her eyes and promptly exited the compartment to find the trolley before everyone bought out the good snacks.

"Can I get two Chocolate Frogs, some Butter Toffee, Exploding Bon Bon's and Every Flavor Beans?" Hermione requested while handing over a few coins to the elderly woman and pinching her lips together in embarrassment.

"Sweets kick, Granger?" a cool, familiar voice inquired from behind the Golden Girl. Freezing momentarily at the sound of the recognizable tone, Hermione turned around to see the blonde Slytherin she once loathed, standing a little too close for comfort.

Draco Malfoy smirked at Hermione's bewildered expression as he looked her up and down. Her hair was a lot smoother than the last time he had seen her, though he assumed it was because she had finally discovered Sleekeazy's hair potion. But to his amusement, the ends of her hair were still curled up, despite how many elixirs she had probably used before the train ride. "They're for Harry and Ron," she replied with a click of her tongue, "besides the toffee which is mine." She made a point to break a piece off and shove it into her mouth before holding the other half up to offer to him. "Want some?"

He scrunched his nose in disgust and shook his head. "No thanks," he answered before looking over her shoulder at the witch in charge of the snacks and produced a cordial smile. "Just a couple of Cauldron Cakes, please."

"I suppose I'll see you around then..." she scoffed in irritation. She was just trying to be nice to him for once and he still somehow managed to throw it back in her face.

The blonde Slytherin watched as the brunette Gryffindor shook her head while turning around to walk away, before suddenly realizing how rude he had been. "Hey, uh Granger...?" Hermione paused and inhaled a deep breath before rotating back to him. "I-I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. I'm actually sort of glad it's you and not some daft prude that I'll have to deal with all year-"

"Wait!" she claimed as she quickly interrupted him with widened eyes and a raised hand in surprise. "What do you mean 'that _you'll_ have to deal with'?"

Removing his hands from her person, Draco's signature smirk grew upon his lips as he took in Hermione's stunned expression. "Didn't anyone tell you?" he chuckled slightly. "I'm Head Boy."


End file.
